mightmagicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heroes of Might and Magic V
Piąta odsłona popularnej sagi Heroes swoją światową premierę miała 16 maja 2006 roku, a w Polsce na sklepowe półki trafiła 8 czerwca tego samego roku. Tytuł ten jednak nie jest owocem pracy twórców z firmy NWC, jak każda dotychczasowa część. Ciężki okres dla dewelopera był szczególnie zauważalny w czasie publikacji Heroes IV wraz z dodatkami. Kontrowersyjne rozwiązania, duża liczba zmian w mechanice oraz uciążliwe błędy pozostawiły po sobie złe wrażenie na większości graczy. Jeżeli do powyższych dodamy nieroztropny plan wydawniczy otrzymamy powody porażki i bankructwa 3DO Company. Prawa do marki Might & Magic przejął francuski gigant światowej sławy - Ubisoft. Powierzył on prace nad Heroes of Might and Magic V rosyjskiemu studiu Nival Interactive. Właśnie w ten sposób uniwersum świata Mocy i Magii zostało uratowane przed brakiem jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji. Entuzjazm fanów został jednak nieco "przygaszony" w momencie, gdy wraz z rozpoczęciem prac nad piątą częścią w sieci zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze rysunki i szkice koncepcyjne; zarówno jednostek, bohaterów jak i budynków. Sprawiły one, że większość wielbicieli sagi czuła się nieco rozczarowana. Projektom zarzucano zbytnią "mangowość" oraz widoczny efekt "przerysowania" postaci. Do sympatyków sagi zaczynało docierać, że ta część będzie zupełnie inna niż dotychczasowe gry z serii Heroes. Potwierdzeniem tego była także informacja, że "Piątka" zostanie osadzona w zupełnie nowym świecie, tym samym odcinając się od swoich poprzedniczek. Ubisoft postanowił też przedstawić frakcję Lochu w zupełnie inny sposób niż dotychczas - Loch nie był już "zamkiem czarnoksiężnika", a siedzibą Mrocznych Elfów i ich niewolników. Nowy pomysł na frakcję spotkał się zarówno z krytyką jak i pochwałą; wielu zarzucało zbyt dużą ilość elfów we frakcjach Ashan, a innym z kolei ta idea jak najbardziej przypadła do gustu. Piąta część Heroes of Might and Magic jest częścią wyjątkową w całej serii, ponieważ to pierwsze wydanie gry w którym grafika jest w pełni trójwymiarowa - zarówno na Mapie Przygody, jak i na ekranach walki oraz w miastach. Właśnie z tego powodu wymagania sprzętowe Heroes of Might and Magic V prezentują się następująco: * minimalne: Windows 2000 SP4/XP SP2, DirectX 9.0c, procesor Pentium/Athlon 1.5 GHz obsługujący technologię SSE, 512 MB RAM-u, 64 MB karta graficzna ze sprzętową obsługą Pixel Shader 1.1, 16-bitowa karta dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX, 2 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym, napęd DVD-ROM, * zalecane: Windows 2000 SP4/XP SP2, DirectX 9.0c, procesor Pentium/Athlon 2.4 GHz obsługujący technologię SSE, 1024 MB RAM-u, 128 (lub 256) MB karta graficzna (GeForce 6600, X800 lub wydajniejsza), karta dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX ze sprzętowym wsparciem dźwięku 5.1, 2 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym. Gra nie jest zgodna z kartami graficznymi z serii GeForce MX i ze zintegrowanymi kartami graficznymi (stosowanymi m. in. w laptopach). Jak wcześniej wspomniano - historia piątej części Heroes toczy się w zupełnie innym uniwersum niż w przypadku jej poprzedniczek. Krainą tą jest Ashan; świat, który twórcy stworzyli zupełnie od podstaw (oczywiście bazując w pewien sposób na starych i sprawdzonych "schematach"), starając się urozmaicić go o bardzo rzucającą się w oczy mitologię. Ma ona dość znaczący wpływ na historie toczące się w Ashanie. Rolę bóstw odgrywają smoki, a każdy z nich jest opiekunem innego żywiołu, rodzaju magii - a tym samym patronem danej, konkretnej frakcji. W fabułę Heroes of Might and Magic V zostajemy zaangażowani w momencie ślubu panny Izabeli i króla Nicolaia. Uroczystość zostaje jednak niestety przerwana atakiem sił Inferno, które sieją popłoch i zniszczenie. Do walki z bestiami staje Nicolai, odpierając ich ataki, a swojemu podwładnemu - Godrykowi - rozkazuje strzec swojej narzeczonej przed demonami. Jak się okazało, demony rozpoczęły inwazję, która z czasem przeobraża się w wojnę o losy całego świata... Podstawowa wersja gry oferuje graczowi do dyspozycji sześć rodzajów miast z charakterystycznymi dla nich budynkami oraz stworami. Każda z pięciu kampanii jest przypisana osobnej frakcji i opowiada losy różnych bohaterów. Wszystkie razem tworzą logiczny i uzupełniający się ciąg zdarzeń, który odpowiada historie z czasów królowej Izabeli. 31 sierpnia 2006 roku ukazała się oficjalna zapowiedź pierwszego dodatku do Heroes of Might and Magic V - Hammers of Fate. Ekipa odpowiadająca za polską lokalizację przełożyła podtytuł na "Kuźnia Przeznaczenia". Światowa premiera rozszerzenia nadeszła 17 listopada 2006 roku, a w Polsce 1 grudnia 2006 roku. Do rozgrywki wprowadzono przede wszystkim takie nowości jak: * rasę Krasnoludów, którzy są doskonałymi wojownikami oraz znawcami magii run, * nową kampanię, * 5 premierowych scenariuszy dla trybu single player oraz 10 map przygotowanych dla trybu multiplayer, * budynki na Mapie Przygody, 14 artefaktów oraz 3 jednostki neutralne, * 7 alternatywnych jednostek Przystani będących swego rodzaju zapowiedzią nowego systemu ulepszeń, * system karawan znany z Heroes of Might and Magic IV, * generator map losowych. Fabuła Kuźni Przeznaczenia przedstawia dalszy ciąg dziejów Imperium Gryfów, które zmaga się z wojną domową. Rządzi nim królowa Izabela, jednak jej panowania nie uznają rebelianci. Do walki z buntownikami staje młoda Freyda, córka Godryka. Z czasem odkrywa ona, że śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla Imperium jest sama królowa. W wojnę tę jak nie trudno się domyślić zostały także wplątane Krasnoludy.